My Friends the Biker Mice From Mars Volume 5
by Vinnie Van Daz
Summary: Here is Volume 5, we get to meet Modo's 'Grey Furred Momma', unfortunately I do not know her name.There is a small piece where I hug Modo, this is for dramatic purposes only. As always enjoy and post those reviews, Thanks.


A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to any made up characters.

**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 5.**

_**This story is a continuation of My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars 4. and is set some 4 years later.**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

It was a dull and gloomy Thursday in December, I had been woken by the sound of three youngsters running up and down the halls and also the sound of a two year old toddler coming from Modo and Tribune's room. Modo and Tribune were now married and had a baby of their own, yet another boy in the family, which they had named Rufus.

Vinnie Jnr., Daz Jnr. & Simon, The doctors son, were doing their level best to level the house. Vinnie Jnr., may have only been 4 years of age but he was already getting into as much trouble as his father. Daz Jnr., Throttle's son, had taken on some of his father's traits such as being cool and calm, but when he wanted to be, he could be as big a pain in my rear as Vinnie Jnr., Simon was just as bad though he did show signs of radical intelligence, maybe another doctor in the family me thinks. Rufus, ah Rufus now he was a cutie, definitely his father's son, I was pretty sure that he was going to turn out to be everything his father was, kind, gentle and as strong as an ox.

None of this mattered to me though cos I still love them as my own, Rimfire and Justine are still very much in love and have set the date for their wedding.

I went into Charley's garage, I needed some peace and quiet. I closed the doors to the garage so that I could have a few moments of complete solitude before Charley and the guys opened the garage to start the days work, I had been in the garage about five minutes when an urgent call came through for Modo on his bike's radio. I answered the radio, "Hello this is Daz, Modo is not here at the moment can I help?" I said, the voice came back over the radio "This is Administrator Tusk calling from Martian High Command, can you please bring Modo to his radio it is urgent", the administrators words sounded serious, "Hold the line I will go and get him" I replied and with that I went back to the house to find Modo.

I ran up to Modo and Tribune's room and knocked on their bedroom door, Modo shouted "If that's you again Vincent Van Wham, god help ya boy", "No Modo it's me" I said, Modo came to the door and opened it, he apologised for his shouting at me but I told him that I understood, there had been many times that I had wanted to not just shout at Vinnie but kill him!!!, we both laughed, then Modo asked "What can I do for you Daz?", "Oh yeah, you got a radio call from an Administrator Tusk from Martian High Command, he said he needs to talk to you urgently" I replied.

_**Chapter 2.**_

Modo made his way down to the garage and his bike, like me he had closed the door, but it didn't stop the loud piercing scream of "Nooo" that came from the Big Guy. I quickly rushed into the garage fearing that Modo had hurt himself, he hadn't thank god but even so there were tears in his eyes and they weren't tears of joy either.

"Modo, what is it?" I asked, he sobbed and couldn't answer, I had only ever seen Modo this upset when Vinnie had his accident and when Charley, Tribune and Carbine had been attacked, which kind of disturbed me because I knew it was going to be bad news, I spoke again only this time a little more insistent "Modo, please tell me what's wrong, I may be able to help".

Modo stopped sobbing long enough to begin to tell me his troubles. "You've heard me talk about ma ole grey furred momma haven't you?" he said, "Yes I have, she's been the source of your proper upbringing and I know that you love her very much, why?" I asked, "Well she's die... die...", he couldn't finish his sentence, but I had already got the gist, Modo's mother was dyeing.

I know that it's going to sound strange what with Modo being a married mouse an all but I stretched out my arms towards him and without even being asked he walked forward straight into my open arms, I closed my arms around him to try and give him at least some comfort. Even though he towered above me and could knock me out with a single flick of his bionic arm, this gentle giant actually sort solace from me. After about five minutes I looked up at him and said "Do you feel ok enough to tell the bro's or would you like me to help?".

Modo replied "Would you bring everyone in here cos I just can't move at the moment?", "Ok Big... sorry Modo, I'll be right back". I made the what seemed to be the long walk back to the house, the guys were all getting ready to go to the garage to open up, "Guys" I said, "We're not opening the garage today", at this Charley marched forward, "What the hell are you talking about, have you seen the work load that I got?" she said, I replied "We're not opening the garage because Modo needs our help", I then asked the guys to follow me out to the garage, which they all did, before we left I'd asked Mrs Jenson to look after the kids whilst we were away.

We all entered the garage and I closed the door, Modo had somehow managed to stand now and was facing the guys, he was still sobbing, Throttle could not bare to see his bro in such pain and agony and walked over to him, Throttle spoke softly, "Hey Big Guy what is it?", "It's ma momma, she's... she's..." again Modo could not finish his sentence so I stepped in and said so that all the guys could hear "Modo's momma is dyeing", at this there was a deathly silence, all that could be heard was the gentle giant crying his eyes out.

_**Chapter 3.**_

Throttle, Vinnie and Rimfire were the first to move, they all threw their arms around the gentle grey giant in sympathy, then Stoker stepped forward and spoke "Hey Modo is there nothing that can be done?", Modo looked up at Stoker and replied "Well yeah there is but it means that I gotta go back to Mars and I don't know if I got enough time", "We'll make the time Big Guy" said Stoker.

At this Stoker picked up the radio mic, "Martian High Command this is General Stoker come in please" called Stoker, Administrator Tusk answered the call "Hello General it's good to hear from you again, I just wish it was in happier circumstances, any way what can I do for you?", "How long can you keep Modo's mother alive?" asked Stoker, the line went quiet for a few seconds then "We calculate that we can keep her alive for one week", Stoker started to formulate a plan.

"Commander Throttle" said Stoker "We are going to go back to Chicago and fetch the ship that came to earth in", there was no argument just agreement, the guys would risk everything even running into their old enemy Limburger to retrieve the martian space craft. "Guys, I don't think that Modo should travel so why don't I stay here with him, Tribune and the kids?" I said, "That's a really good idea" replied Stoker, "Ok and I'll call my plane and crew and tell them that you are in charge of this mission of mercy" I finished.

With that the guys except Modo and Tribune got on their bikes and rode out to my waiting plane and crew. I put my arm around Modo's waist, he was to tall for me to put my arm round his neck, and me, Modo and Tribune walked back into the house.

Upon entering the house, Tribune helped my get the big guy to their room. "Stay with him whilst I go and sort the kids out" I said, Tribune just nodded her reply.

I found Mrs Jenson in the living room playing with the four kids, I tapped Mrs Jenson on the shoulder, she looked up at me then stood, I told her what had happened and she was clearly very distressed at the news, she wanted to go and see how Modo was, but I told her that the best thing that she could do would be to look after the kids for a while longer to which she agreed. "Mrs Jenson would you kindly take Rufus out and put him in one of the spare cots for a moment cos I don't want him to hear this" I asked, Mrs Jenson gently picked up little Rufus and took him from the room.

_**Chapter 4.**_

"Vincent, Daz, Simon will you come here and sit by my side please I have something to tell you?" I asked, the three children did as they were asked, when they were settled Vinnie Jnr., asked "What's up uncle Daz?", knowing that they were probably still to young to fully understand, I told them what was going on and how the guys and me would be travelling to Mars and how Mrs Jenson and Knowles my butler would stay here to look after them. The three Children that just minutes ago had been playing happily with Mrs Jenson were now subdued. I called for Mrs Jenson and Knowles. Mrs Jenson entered the room carrying Rufus closely followed by Knowles.

I left the children in the care of their now temporary guardians and made my way back up to Modo and Tribune's room, I gently tapped on the door fearing that Modo had fallen asleep and I didn't want to wake him, Tribune answered the door and quietly invited me in. Modo had indeed cried himself to sleep, both myself and Tribune just sat in the room in complete silence.

The guys had arrived back from their mercy trip to Quigley field in record time and had manoeuvred the beat up space craft into the back yard, once in the yard they began feverishly working on getting the craft space worth again. It had taken them five days to pick up the space craft, bring it back to the house and repair it enough to get them to Mars. We were now ready to go!

We all said our goodbyes to the children and to their guardians and stepped aboard the ship. Stoker and Throttle both took the controls, with both Rimfire and Carbine assisting them, the rest of us stayed with Modo in the passenger seats of the ship.

We arrived on Mars, a once baron planet covered with red sand now, however, there were signs that life was returning to normal for the Martian's as the Plutarkian's had been defeated, we were greeted by Administrator Tusk who quickly took us to where they were working on keeping Modo's mother alive, Modo would need to transfuse his blood to his mother and Throttle would be needed to keep a telepathic link going between Modo and his mother. Modo and his mother were both prepared for the long operation that would hopefully save his mother's life.

Thought for the day! _The love between a child and it's mother is a two way street and though at first there may be many hurdles and miles between them, but the love and bond should be as strong as the day it was created. _

The only people allowed in the hospital room were Throttle, Modo, Modo's mother, doctor Osborne and the Martian doctors who had kept Modo's mother alive, everyone else had to wait outside in the waiting room.

_**Chapter 5.**_

We had now been waiting for some forty eight hours, way passed the length of time that the Martian doctors had said that they could keep Modo's mother alive for, then all of a sudden, supported by a Martian doctor and doctor Osborne, a weary looking Modo stepped out of the operating room. Doctor Osborne told us to take Modo back to the ship for some rest and promised us that he would let us know as soon as there was any news of Modo's mother's condition.

It had now been three days since the operation and as promised the doctor radioed us to let us know that Modo's mother was awake and asking for him. We all went back to the hospital and were all allowed to see Modo's mother. Modo entered the room first and leant over the bed and gently hugged his mother, his mother enjoyed the hug but was surprised to see so many people waiting at the doorway of her room. She recognised Rimfire, Vinnie, Throttle, Stoker and Carbine instantly, "But who are these other people?" Modo's Mother questioned, Modo began the introductions, Modo walked over to Charley and said "This momma is Vinnie's wife Charley", Modo's mother asked both Vinnie and Charley to step forward, which they did, "So Vincent, you've finally found a lady who could not resist your charms eh?" Modo's mother asked with a beaming smile on her face.

"Yeah this is my Charley-girl, we also have a four your old son back on earth who we've named Vincent Jnr.", replied Vinnie, "Is Vinnie Jnr., anything like his dad?" Modo's mother asked to which a chorus of "Yes, unfortunately" came the reply from the rest of us. Modo then introduced me and then doctor Osborne to his mother, then came the one he had been waiting for the most, his wife.

"Momma, there's one more introduction I need to make" and taking Tribune's hand in his he said "Momma, this lovely lady is Tribune, my wife", Modo's mother looked clearly shocked, "How could you forget your first wife so easily?" she said "Momma, I'm gonna tell you something that a wise mouse once told me, just because I've married another lady does not mean that I will ever forget my first true love", Throttle recognised his words instantly, _so the Big Guy had remembered,_ Throttle thought. Modo looked down at his mother whose face was now clear of the shocked expression and now had a look of acceptance on it.

"Come forward child" Modo's mother said to Tribune, Modo's mother held out her hand and Tribune gently accepted it into her own "Welcome to the family" said Modo's mother, Tribune who was lost for words just smiled and gently nodded in her mother-in-laws direction.

A week had now passed and Modo's mother was up on her feet and ready to leave the hospital, Modo came to see me on the ship, "Daz I know that you've already done so much for us an I'm grateful I really am but I have one more favour to ask of you" said Modo, my reply caught him somewhat off guard "Modo you've no need to ask if you're mother can stay with us at the house as I've already made the appropriate preparations", at this Modo threw his arms around me and just said a polite "Thank you Daz".

_**Chapter 6.**_

Modo walked back to the hospital to tell his mother the good news, she was overjoyed to finally be living in the same house as her beloved son. The ship had been readied to take on one more passenger and when we were all settled in we began the journey home. There was a lot of catching up that needed to be done, so we used the journey time wisely.

We finally arrived home, Modo walked into the house and then attached two ladies to his arms, on his mechanical left arm was his wife Tribune and on his flesh right arm was a very proud mother.

After a few hours of settling in to her new home Modo's mother got to meet the rest of her now extended family including her new nephew, Rufus.

Modo's mother was an instant hit with the kids and whilst Modo knew that the children could be right tareaways he also knew that the children had been bought up right and would learn to respect his 'Grey Furred Momma'.

_**The End.**_

A/N: Please post a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
